


Say it Again...This Time in German, Please!

by blackfin



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, a little bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to better accommodate to his life in Germany, Noiz begins teaching Aoba simple German phrases but understandably, he struggles just a bit with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it Again...This Time in German, Please!

**Author's Note:**

> This was request from tumblr user dmmd-imagines  
> Please keep that I don't speak German so the phrases in this are probably not spot on. Translations for the phrases are at the bottom.

The issue wasn’t Noiz’s teaching skill. To Aoba’s surprise, Noiz was a very good, patient teacher who pronounced every word slowly and deliberating but never with condescension, and always gently encouraged him whenever he got something wrong. 

Which, unfortunately, was very often. It wasn’t the words themselves that he struggled with. He could remember quite well the words and phrases, and could recognize what they meant when they were written down. He was also quite proud that he can sometimes understand what Noiz was saying to him - usually only simple words and phrases but that didn’t change the fact that he could understand him…sometimes. 

However, it was a completely different story when he tried to pronounce those words. Whenever he attempted to say something in German, the words got all tumbled up in his mouth. When they came out, they sounded nothing like how they should. Try as hard as he might, he could not get it right. By the seventh time of mispronouncing the simple phrase of ‘Bitte schön’, Aoba’s was about to rip his own hair out. 

With his head down on the kitchen table, Aoba moaned loudly and exclaimed, “Oh, come on!”

Noiz was sitting across from him, his face calm. Gently, he reached over to Aoba and gave the hand clenched in front of the piece of paper that had those infuriating phrases and words written down, and gave that hand a reassuring squeeze. 

“I’m sorry, Noiz.” Aoba said, his voice muffled, feeling ridiculously silly and ashamed that he couldn’t get even the simplest phrases right. 

“No, there’s nothing you have to be sorry for. You’ve come a long way and this is the first time you’ve really struggled, which is understandable. Pronunciation of the words just seems to be your weak point, which is fine.”

“How do I fix that?” Aoba asked, sitting back up. He brushed some stray locks of hair out of his face. Sighing, he smoothed out the piece of paper he had smushed his forehead against. 

“Practice,” Noiz replied simply, releasing Aoba’s hand as he stood up, “but not tonight.” Noiz walked over to his side of the table and gently dropped a kiss on the top of his head, “You’ve worked hard.”

Feeling a bit proud at the simple praise and already calming down from the previous frustration he had been suffering from, Aoba leaned his head back to look up at Noiz, “Thank you for being so patient with me.”

Noiz chuckled softly, “Well, I’ve got something to gain from this so there’s reason to be patient.”

Aoba gave him a quizzical look, tilting his head curiously as he asked, “Something to gain?” As far as he knew, there was nothing that he could gain. Aoba was really the only one gaining something as he would be able to better converse when he went out to shop or walk around the town. 

Noiz’s grin a little bit and a teasing glint came into his eyes, “You sound very cute when you speak German.”

Frowning and knowing his cheeks were going red, Aoba reached up, flicked Noiz’s forehead and said, “You mean butchered German.”

Smiling even wider, Noiz laughed again, “Cute, regardless. Its so cute to watch you try so hard.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Aoba asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Possibly,” Noiz replied, a playful lift coming into his smile, “but this will probably make you actually feel better.”

Suddenly, he cupped Aoba’s chin before leaning down and pressed his lips against Aoba’s. Jumping slightly at the abrupt kiss, Aoba reached up to lightly hang on to the hand wrapped around his chin. Pushing back against Noiz’s lips, he slid his other arm around Noiz’s waist. Noiz’s soft, firm lips slid and rubbed against his own - tingling pleasure began to spread down from his mouth, settling as a pleasant warmth in his chest. Noiz briefly slipped his tongue into his mouth before moving back, slipping his arms around Aoba’s chest and pulling him up from the chair. Squeezing him tight to his chest, he smiled down at Aoba and whispered, “Küss mich.”

Aoba’s talent and knowledge in German wasn’t exactly extensive but he understood enough to at least be able to guess the general context of what Noiz was telling him. Blushing a bit more furiously than he really should have, Aoba frowned up at Noiz but complied with the hope he wasn’t mistaking what Noiz was telling him. Hugging Noiz close, he cupped his face in his hands and pulled him down so that he could give him a firm kiss. He was a bit annoyed by the smile on Noiz’s face but that quickly disappear as Noiz pushed back, hard, into the kiss. 

The soft, pleasant heat in Aoba’s chest began to grow and become more intense. As Noiz slid his hands down to his waist and pulled Aoba’s hips against his, the heat spread down to his stomach where it began to thrum and pulse. Gasping into the kiss as his own growing erection came into contact with the bulge that was obviously Noiz’s, Aoba bit down gently onto Noiz’s bottom lip and received a throaty moan from Noiz in return as reward. Smiling a bit as well as feeling just a little triumphant, Aoba slid his hands down from Noiz’s cheeks to rest them on his shoulders. Moaning softly as Noiz slipped his tongue into his mouth, his whole body jerked when one of Noiz’s hands dropped down to his backside and began to grope his ass. 

Gasping, he jerked out of the kiss, “Noiz!”

Noiz chuckled softly before dipping down and nipped gently at Aoba’s exposed neck. Arching back to give Noiz even more access, Aoba gripped onto the back of his head, fingers grasping onto the short strands of his hair. Pulling a bit harder than he probably should, Aoba decided he was not to be idle. 

Twisting his head slightly, he took the top of Noiz’s earlobe between his teeth and bite gently but firmly. An immediate shock went through Noiz’s body. Grinning, he sucked on the lobe he has just previously bite, enjoying the slight salty taste that spread over his tongue. A soft gasp echoed up from his neck and was quickly followed by a nip to his collarbone. This was followed by a low chuckle as Noiz pulled back, smirked down at him before saying, “Bold today, aren’t we?”

“Isn’t that what you prefer?” Aoba replied back, trying to ignore the heat and pleasure running rampant throughout his entire body. There was an almost intolerable tightness in the bottom of his stomach, and it was almost humiliating to be as hard as he was. 

“It is.” Noiz whispered, leaning close to him again, “Aoba, berühr mich.”

“I don’t understand German, Noiz.”

“Nein? How about ich möchte euch schmecken?”

Aoba gave Noiz an un-amused look, “Are you making fun of me?”

Noiz continued to smile as he leaned down to rub his forehead against Aoba’s, “Du bist mein Ein und Alles. Ich liebe dich Von ganzem Herzen .”

Sighing, Aoba relaxed into Noiz’s touch and said, “You are making fun of me.”

“I’m not.”

“Then say what you’re saying in a language I can understand.”

“Hmmmm, nein?”

“Geh, and why not?”

Noiz’s smile shifted from soft and romantic to his usual snarky smirk, “Tell me something German and I will.”

Aoba knew that Noiz was trying to fluster him, to trip him up but there was something he didn’t know. And that was Aoba had been practicing with a few certain phrases in German that Theo had made him aware of. He wasn’t that good with them but he was good enough to at least say them. Its was extremely embarrassing but if Noiz was going to make fun of him then it was worth whipping them out. Bolstering up the courage, he looked determinedly into Noiz’s eyes and said firmly, “Ich mag dich sehr.”

To his absolute surprise, it came out sounding exactly as he had heard it pronounced before. Smiling triumphantly, he abruptly turned on his heel, ignoring the look of embarrassed bafflement on Noiz’s face and began to walk towards the bedroom. He began to blush like crazy once his back was turned but somehow kept everything under control. Once he was in the doorway, he turned back to look at the stunned Noiz and asked, “Do you want to join me?”

He didn’t wait for a reply as he already knew what it was going to be but as he was walking out of the room, he heard the distinct sound of Noiz’s soft, happy laugh before his footsteps started following him. 

“Du bist so süß, Aoba.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> Bitte schön : You’re welcome  
> Küss mich : Kiss me  
> Berühr mich : Touch me  
> Ich möchte euch schmecken : I want to taste you  
> Du bist mein Ein und Alles : You are my everything  
> Ich liebe dich Von ganzem Herzen : I love you with all my heart  
> Ich mag dich sehr : I like you very much  
> Du bist so süß : You are so cute


End file.
